poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nerves of Ninja Steel (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Nerves of Ninja Steel. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Marine the Raccoon: (voice over) Nerves of Ninja Steel! The episode begins one dark night, Captain Whiskers used the Resurrection Crystals. Captain Whiskers: It's time to bring back Galvanax, Madame Odius and their lackeys. Not a moment too soon, Galvanax and is followers along with Madame Odius were revived. Galvanax: Who are you, And how'd you bring us back? Captain Whiskers: I am Captain Whiskers, I've got a job for you mateys. Ripcon: What makes your think we'd be suitable for you!? Madame Odius: Enough, The Power Rangers were our common enemies. Zurgane: You're right, Madame Odius. What do you have in mind? Captain Whiskers: We'd make a deal, We can help one another for our revenge. Galvanax: Very well, Captain Whiskers. We'll join in on your alliance. Motadrone: On one condition, You must retrieve the Golden Statue of Lothor. Madame Odius: With my spell, I can free him from imprisonment. Captain Whiskers: Very well, It's all arranged. At the training room, Captain Emmett and his crew were training to fight for One Piece. Stanley Pines: (blows his whistle) Alright, Team. Let's get this over with! Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, Stanley. So, They got started training to fight against stronger enemies. Marine the Raccoon: Heads up, Captain! Iago: Dodge! Captain Emmett: Haa! (dodging everything) Marine the Raccoon: You're good! Captain Emmett: It's all in the eyes, Marine, It's all in the eyes. Just then, The big whistle blows which reminded Stanley about their break. Stanley Pines: Alright, Gang. Time's up, Let's go on soda break! As they did, John Silver started serving some sodas to Emmett and his crew. John Silver: So, Emmett. How're things going on yer training? Captain Emmett: It's going great, Like a walk in the park. John Silver: I'll bet. (to Stanley) Hope you're going easy on the Rangers, Stanley. Stanley Pines: Relax, Silver. It's no big deal, We do a lot of training literally. Suddenly, There was an emergency call coming from the lab. Ford Pines: Attention, Rangers! Please report to the Lab! Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, Ford. (to his crew) Let's go! As they came to see Ford, He was showing what's happening in the 21st Century. Ford Pines: Captain Whiskers is making his way in 21st Century Blue Bay Harbor. Ryo Vinsmoke: Man, this is going to be harder than we thought. Bendy Jackson: You can say that again, Ryo. Marine the Raccoon: I've heard of Blue Bay Harbor before, It's the home of the Ninja Storm Rangers. Stanley Pines: You know it, Marine. Now, Let's get to work, We've got the Ninja Steel Rangers who'll need our help too. Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, Stanley. We'll be able to pull this off in no time. Ford Pines: Alright, Rangers. Let's move out! Altogether: Right! At last, They went through the portal and into the 21st Century. As Captain Emmett and his crew arrived, They were at a certain secret entrance. Captain Emmett: Ford Pines: Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5